


Hey, guess what?

by TinkerMel



Series: Daddy!Clint fics [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, angsty fluff, daddyClint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have something to tell Clint, but how will he take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, guess what?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by a sleepy [dametokillfor](http://archiveofourown.org/user/dametokillfor).
> 
> This is going to be part of a series! Yay!

"Shit!" You curse, looking down at the clearly positive pregnancy test.

"You okay in there (Y/N)?" Clint asks, as he knocks lightly on the bathroom door.

You scrub your hand over your face. What is he gonna say? You look at Lucky who is sat down next to you. Lucky snuffles, I dunno.

"I have a splitting headache, do you think you could go grab and get me some aspirin?"

"Is there none in the cabinet?" 

You can see that there is plenty, but you need to get him out of the apartment for a while so you can think.

"Nope, I wouldn't ask if there was. Please Clint." You beg him.

"Okay, lemme throw on some shoes and grab my keys." 

"On the side in the kitchen." 

You hear him shuffle away.

"I won't be long" He yells.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine"

You hear the front door close. "What am I gonna do Lucky?"

He nuzzles your phone which is on the bathroom floor with you.

"Good boy, Natasha might know what to do." You pick up the phone and scroll down to her name and press call, "God, I hope she is in."

"Hello?" 

"Oh thank god, look I need your help."

"Did you kill Clint" Natasha asks, nonchalantly.

"What? No, but it does involve him."

"What has he done now" You hear her sigh on other end. 

"More like what we have done. I don't have much time to talk I managed to get Clint out of the apartment. I don't know how to say this."

"(Y/N), you are making no sense, what have you done?"

"Shit." You run your hand through your hair, "I'm pregnant, Natasha."

There is no answer.

"Hey, are you still there?" 

"Yeah, I'm still here. Does Clint know?"

"Nope, I don't know how to tell him. He's gonna flip out." 

You get up and pace the small bathroom.

"Calm down, are you sure that you are pregnant?"

"I have taken four tests, I think I am pretty damn sure, they are all positive."

More silence.

"You gotta tell him."

You sigh loudly.

"I know. Ugh he's gonna freak out!" 

The front door opens and closes again.

"Shit he's back." you whisper into the phone.

"It will be fine, trust me. Call after, okay, you know I'm here for you." 

You thank her and end the call.

Clint knocks on the bathroom door.

"Can you open the door? I got the asprin, I just wanna hug my best girl."

You scramble and pick up all the tests and stuff them in your back pocket, hiding them with your baggy shirt and unlock the door. He looks worried.

"You look white as a sheet," He reaches to feel your head, "How's the head?"

"Fine" You mumble. 

He pulls you in for a warm embrace.

"I don't like seeing you like this." He strokes your hair. 

"I need to tell you something Clint." You push him away slightly.

"What is it?" He really looks worried now, "Are you and Lucky sleeping together?"

This is it. Now or never. You scrunch you eyes shut.

"Clint, I'm pregnant."

There. It's in the open. 

His arms let go of you. Shit, he's gonna run. 

But there are no sounds of him leaving, or moving for that matter. You slowly open your eyes, his face is unreadable.

"Please say something."

"Are you sure?" His tone is flat. 

You reach into you back pocket and show him the four positive tests.

"Pretty damn sure." 

You rub your neck nervously, as Clint sets the tests down on the side.

"Wow," He grabs you in a bear hug, "I'm gonna be a daddy." He mumbles into your hair. You can't help but smile.

"So you're not mad?" He pulls back to look at you.

"Why would I be mad?" he grins "I'm gonna be a daddy!" 

He's laughing now.

"Yes and that makes me mommy."

He spins you as Lucky barks away happily.

"And what a sexy mommy you will be." he kisses you sweetly.

"Does that make Lucky the older brother?" You ask with a giggle.

He looks down at the fuzzball, scritching him behind the ears.

"I guess it does."

He places hands on your tummy as he crouches down.

"Hi baby! You are gonna be so spoilt by all our friends! Mainly Tony, oh man, he will have a field day."

"Oh shit!" You exclaim.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" He pulls back, terror on his face.

"No Clint, I told Natasha I'd call her once I told you."

You grab your phone.

"Wait she knew before me?"

"I didn't know how to break it to you."

"Can I call her?" he holds out his hand.

You pass him the phone

"Hey guess what, Tasha! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Clint bounces up and down on the spot. 

"Can I have my phone back please?"

"Ok! Ok! Here I'll put her on for you." He hands you the phone.

"I told you it would be fine. Congratulations you two." 

"Thanks Natasha, you're a great friend." 

As you hang up, Clint is still bouncing in place.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" He pulls you in close to kiss you.

"We are gonna be great parents."

"I'm great at babies."

"No, Clint."

Fin


End file.
